Colors of the Rainbows
by Zoura123
Summary: 15 years ago Marshal Lee disappeared leaving a heart broken Fiona. She's still looking for him, until she stumbles upon a portal leading to a...pony universe? She follows clues left behind with the help of some residents. But it leads to Cloudsdale...and then the 'factory'. Will she find Marshal in the world known factory or die trying. SOON TO BE WROTE. Might be rated 'T' soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

_**Just to be clear, I'm not starting this story anytime soon. Need to finish A LOT of chapters to my current stories right now. And sorry for not updating 'Reunion' and 'Remember Me, Ferb!' I need to do cross country practice everyday now for high school and on vacation. I don't have a desktop device on my during vacation, I only have my iPad. But when I come back from vacation, I will continue with 'Reunion'. Besides Reunion will be coming to an end soon. That's only part I of the series. (didn't see that. One coming, huh?) so see you guys and your comments soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**Fionna POV:**_

"…"

"Fi…", said Cake

"…"

"Fionna please answer me, gurl.", pleaded Cake

"…I just need some alone time."

"Gurl, you kept saying that! Get your butt up and start running again.", she said

"Cake…"

"Don't you 'Cake' me baby gurl! Get your lazy butt up so we can go back to searching!", she exclaimed

"Cake, we looked, and looked, and looked but we can't find a **SINGLE** trace of him…I don't know if I can take it anymore…I'm just so depressed.."

"…Fionna…you love him don't you, am I right?", she asked

"Y-yes…"

"And you wanna tell him that in person right?", she asked

"Y-yes...bu-"

"But nothing! If you wanna say that in front of him then never give up, gurl! If you want to see this goal through the end then you see it through the end!", she yelled

"…Your-Your right!"

"Darn good I'm right! Now lets go to the Candy Kingdom and see if Gumball got it approved yet!", and with that we ran out the tree house.

_At the Candy Kingdom:_

"Ah! Fionna and Cake how good it is to see both of you!", said a happily Gumball

"Hey Gumball…so did it get appro-"

"Oh…um how do I put this…",said a serious more tone

"Y-y-you can't b-be serious, r-right?"

"IT GOT APPROVED, FIONNA!", said an excited Gumball

"R-really?! Tha-that's the greatest thing ever…thank you, Gumball."

"No problem Fionna…anything for a friend in need.", said Gumball

"So when do the rescue team show up, Gumball?", asked Cake

"Oh! They are all waiting at the forest right now! It was tricky to make the council agree, but once I mentioned your name they were like putty in my hands!", said an astonished Gumball

"Well, she does have some connections being the hero of Aaa and all that stuff", said Cake

"Come on! Let's go already!"

"Man she must really want to find him…", whispered Gumball

"Mhmm…at least she ain't mopping around like a sea slug..", whispered Cake


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Fionna POV:_**

"Fi...I-I'm getting...REALLY...t-tired!", complained Cake

" Come on Cake! One more hour! PLEASE!

"...ONE MORE! And if you even think I'm gunna stay up till' 11pm..YOU MISTAKEN GURL!", Cake said

" Thanks...Anyway how many citizens are still in the woods searching?"

" Well by the sign-out bored near the head tents, about 140 citizens left, who didn't clock out.", she said

" Wow almost half of the citizens who participated left."

" What do you think? Probably the citizens don't want to be out during midnight!", she hissed

" Oh yeah! Good point."

_One Hour Later_

" Come on Fi! It pasted one hour already!", exclaimed Cake

" Oh...already? O-ok..."

" Don't you worry baby gurl...we'll find him, and almost all the cities in the Land of Aaa are helping!", said Cake

"...Y-Your right, I just need to think of the positives. Thanks."

" That's my gurl! Come on let's get some shut eye!", yelled Cake

" Right! Let's go!"

_But right after the heroines left, a mysterious portal started to fade in the deepest part of the woods._

_**"WE ARE COMING..."**_

**Author Note: EKKKKK~ Creepy ending don't you think? Anyway thee it is the second chapter! And here's a notice!**

**I WILL BE MAKING A TORCHWOOD FANFICTION. It involves our lovable Welsh man Ianto. It'll be an action packed, drama! With a touch of romance, with our beloved Captain! So look forward to it soon! **


End file.
